Meet Again
by moon12345
Summary: After six years Remus spends in a hidden prison for werewolves, someone finally rescues him. But does he really want to be rescued that way? RemusSirius Slash. AU.
1. Prologue: Meet Again

**Meet Again**

**_Prologue_**

I will never forget that day I had first saw you there.

You were thin, way too thin than a man your age should be.

You were naked, from head to toes. Your whole body was full with ugly scars.

Your hair was long and dirty, as if you didn't have a decent shower or a hair cut in years, which was probably true.

You held your head low, watching your bare feet. I couldn't see your eyes or the look on your face.

Your hands were shackled with a pair of handcuffs made of pure silver. You didn't seem to mind, as if you were used to it already.

"There you go," the guard who was holding you said and shoved you towards me. He had a smug smile on his face, as if he was very happy to finally get rid of you. "He's all yours."

And then he left, leaving me alone with you.

You stood there quietly, not moving an inch. I wasn't quite sure what I was supposed to do now. I wanted to touch you, to hold you in my arms, but I knew that you'll only flinch away, and I couldn't stand it.

"Come with me," I said, not sounding like myself. You nodded, and waited for another order. I sighed and presented you my hand, "hold my arm." It took you a few moments but finally you stretched your shackled hands and grabbed my offered arm. I thought about my flat, and a second later we weren't there anymore. I swore to myself that you will never step your foot in that place ever again.


	2. Chapter 1: Yes, Master

**_Chapter 1_**

"Well, Moony, excited?"

"Of course he's excited, Padfoot, it's our bloody last day of school!"

"Shut up, Prongs."

"Do you guys think I should start a diet?"

Remus smiled at his three best friends. They were all he had, and he was so happy to have them. It was their last day of school, after that day they would be free to start their lives.

James was supposed to start his training with the British Quidditch team. Peter was supposed to stark working in his parents' shop in Diagon Alley. Remus and Sirius were supposed to share their new flat.

Remus had no worries that day. Little did he know of what will happen to him the next day. If only he knew that that would be the last time he would ever see his friends…

Six years later he found himself waking up in an unfamiliar room. He didn't know where he was at first, which made him crawl into a ball and close his eyes.

He was lying on a small bed with red sheets, his head resting on a soft pillow. He sighed. It's been a long time since he'd last felt the softness of a mattress under his body.

When he was sure nothing was going to hurt him there, he opened his eyes and looked around him. The room was flooded with light that came from a large window with red curtains. There were pictures of the walls, of beaches and forests and mountains views.

Remus sat in the bed ans was surprised to find that he wore clothes, white simple shirt and a pair of black pants. he didn't remembered when had been the last time he'd worn any clothes on.

He looked at the window and watched the sky. He'd never loved to fly, but at that moment that was the thing he wanted the most. He'd been closed in a cage for way too long, and all he wanted was freedom.

Suddenly he heard a sound of a door being open, and he harried to get under the blanket on the bed. He heard footsteps and then felt someone sitting on the bed beside him.

"Hello," said a voice. It was rough and low and Remus could have sworn he'd heard that voice before. "You can come out, I don't bite."

And at once Remus remembered. That voice, it belonged to the man who'd released him from the underground prison for werewolves. The remark about the biting confirmed Remus that this man knew all about his condition and mocked him.

When he didn't come out from under the blanket he felt a hand being placed on his shoulder, and he immediately flinched away. But the hand was still there, since Remus wasn't strong enough to push it away.

"Come on, Remus. I won't hurt you. I just want to talk."

The voice didn't sound sarcastic or threatening in any way, plus he'd said his name and hadn't called him 'werewolf' like the rest of the people that had talked to him over the last years So Remus risked a glance and pulled the blanket from his head.

The first thing he saw was black. The man's hair was smooth and seemed soft, compared to his own long hair that was filled with dirt and twigs from years of slipping on the ground.

The man wore sun glasses, so Remus couldn't tell the color of his eyes. He had swollen lips and small chin and his neck was very long.

His body was turned to Remus and his hand was still on Remus' shoulder, which felt strange, almost like a gesture of comfort. But Remus wasn't sure what comfort felt like anymore.

"See?" the man asked and smiled at him. Remus wasn't sure if what he saw in that smile was kindness or mock. "I'm not going to hurt you. Now tell me, do you know why you're here?"

Remus didn't reply and just looked away. He _did_ know why he was there. They had told him many times before, _the only way for you to get out of here is if someone will buy you as a slave, and trust me, werewolf, in the state you're in, that's not going to happen soon. _And they were right. It's been, after all, six years.

He didn't want to be a slave. He didn't want to have to do what that man will tell him to do. He didn't want to stay there in that small room for the rest of his life. He wanted to be free, to do what he wants and to get out of there. But he didn't have a choice. He couldn't run away, because then the ministry would catch him and send him back to prison, and he did not want to go back there. _Anything_ was better than that place.

The man- _his master_- seemed to lose his patience. "You didn't answer my question. I know you can talk. Do you know what you're doing here?"

Remus realized he had to answer, so he nodded his head once, still not looking at the man. He hoped this would be enough. It's not like he couldn't talk, it had just been years since he let any words out of his mouth and he wasn't sure he remembered how to do it anymore.

"Very well, then." The man said, and Remus sighed in relief. "Let's just make a few things clear. I didn't buy you because I need a slave, especially not a werewolf slave and especially not a slave who is you." Remus flinched at the harsh words. "You don't have to do what I say if you don't want to. I just have three rules you have to fill. One, you do not leave this apartment unless I tell you to. Two, you do not get into my private room. It's down the corridor to your left. You can walk around the rest of the flat freely. And Three, and most important, you do not look into my eyes. Do you understand?"

Remus nodded again.

"I do want you to talk. I know you probably don't used to it, but you have to try. Now answer again, do you understand?"

Remus closed his eyes and tried to make his throat to let any sound out. He coughed and opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

"Here," his master said and handed him a glass of water. "Drink this and try again."

Remus looked at the water suspiciously but had no other choice but to drink it. He knew the man had said he didn't have to do what he told him if he didn't want to, but he didn't trust him and didn't want to make him angry.

When he finished drinking all the water, which had been clean and pure, unlike the water he'd been used to drink, he opened his mouth to try again. This time his throat seemed to work a little better, and he managed to let out a soft sound that meant to be, 'yes, master.' That was what he'd been taught.

The man frowned, "Don't call me that." He said, sounding irritated.

Remus nodded and heard the man sigh. He got up from the bed and stared at Remus for a few moments before turning to the door. Remus felt like he needed to say something, but couldn't bring himself to talk anymore than he had to.

"There's breakfast on the table in the kitchen, I'd like you to come and eat with me."

At the reminding of food Remus' stomach started to ache. He nodded again and followed the man out of the room and into the small kitchen. His walk was unstable and slow, he wasn't used to walk. Over the last six years all he'd done was sleeping in his small cage. It'd been a very boring time.


End file.
